


Empty

by hllfire



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Dark Charles Xavier, Death, Erik is scared, Guns, M/M, No Romance, just death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/pseuds/hllfire
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end like this, Erik thought, his breathing hitching slightly as he looked around himself, grey eyes wide open as the bodies kept falling down one by one. Lifeless.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had because I am an angsty bitch and I just had to write some dark bullshit. It’s not a happy story, but I do hope you guys like it either way. Sorry sjhdkja

_ It wasn't supposed to end like this, _ Erik thought, his breathing hitching slightly as he looked around himself, grey eyes wide open as the bodies kept falling down one by one.  _ Lifeless.  _

He had Charles by his side that time, had Charles' support to face the humans that decided what rights mutants deserved to have or not, and  _ of course _ they bickered about it before, going on and on about how the other's views were wrong without never reaching a middle ground. It was part of their relationship at this point, the debates, the arguing… But Erik didn't care, because at least Charles was there with him. He wasn't alone anymore. And if he was being honest, he admired Charles more than he would let people know. That hope, that positive thinking of his, was always something Erik admired as much as hated. It blocked Charles from seeing the truth about humans, that nothing would change and they would never accept them, that they should take action. But sometimes Erik didn't mind it, because it was part of Charles, a piece of him that made him who he was. 

So they had argued as always, but Erik found out he didn't mind. The smile on his lips made it clear. The only thing that mattered was Charles by his side, standing with him, fighting with him, even if they still didn't fully agree with each other.

And then it happened. So fast that Erik almost didn't understand what was going on, almost wasn't able to stop the bullet that was almost reaching Charles' head. He managed to do it in the last second, when his body was able to feel the bullet in the air, and he watched with wide eyes as Charles looked at the man holding the gun with something close to disbelief and pure fear inside his blue eyes. There was silence in the room, guards entering with the sound of the gun, and Erik again had to act quickly when he closed the doors to stop the shooter from running away. No one would leave the room until Erik released the metal doors that trapped everyone inside — twelve people total inside of that small conference room.  _ Ten humans. _

Erik dropped the bullet, the small projectile falling into Charles' lap as his blue eyes slowly looked down at the small metal piece that almost took his life.  _ This time I stopped the bullet, _ Erik thought as he remembered that god forsaken day in Cuba.  _ This time I saved him. _

But Erik frowned as he noticed how still Charles was, how his eyes stared at the bullet that now rested on the palm of his hand, and he saw the exact moment where it all went down, where that light he admired so much in Charles Xavier's eyes slowly got dimmer and dimmer, until it was no more. Those blue eyes Erik was so accustomed at staring now seemed paler, empty, almost dead, as his eyes never left the bullet. He could feel something brushing against his mind, a feeling of dread, of disappointment, of something else...

_ Anger. _

Pure and undeniable anger that seemed old. Seemed to have been growing slowly, bit by bit, finally showing itself at full force at that exact moment. Erik knew the humans could feel it too, their bodies becoming tense and uneasy with the telepath's presence. But, even so, there was nothing in Charles' face, and if it wasn't for the feeling of his mind against Erik's and the movement of his chest as he breathed, Erik would think that Charles was dead.

"You were right, my friend." Charles voice was weak, broken. A whisper that sounded like a shout in the silent room. And it was empty. No feelings behind it, nothing, only that whisper. "There's no hope…"

Erik's breath caught in his throat for a moment, the weight of those words coming from Charles making him as uneasy as the humans around them. 

"Charles-"

"What I did- What I've always done for them… It was never enough. It will never be enough. Because we're monsters, aren't we? That's what we are for them… The monsters under the bed, ready to pull them by their feet if they're not careful." Charles' eyes never left the bullet as he spoke, his hands visibly shaking as he said each word, his voice still empty and dark as Erik had never seen before. It didn't sound like him. His mouth was moving and the voice was very similar to his,  _ but it didn't sound like him. _ "Very well, then." he kept going, that anger growing around Erik, seemingly affecting the humans more than him. "Let me be the monster."

Erik didn't even really noticed when the first body dropped. The man who had tried to shoot Charles now laid on the ground, his body limp and his eyes as empty as Charles'.  _ Dead. _ And soon another one followed him. Erik didn't react at first, the scene too surreal for him to truly understand, but soon the hysteria began, and the humans tried to escape the room as one by one they dropped dead around them. But they couldn't leave the room, Erik had made sure of that. His eyes moved to Charles' again as he watched the man still bare no expression, the empty eyes still staring at the small bullet as his hand closed around it tightly. The anger got bigger around him, familiar like an old friend, like the anger Erik used to keep inside himself for so many years until Charles came and made it easier, made it calmer. 

That anger in Charles' body was  _ terrifying,  _ but he didn't dare to say a thing as the last few humans with them dropped to the ground. If Erik was a telepath, he knew he would be able to feel how empty those people's minds were now, would be able to feel their minds snapping before they were gone forever, small spots disappearing within seconds. But he knew Charles was able to feel it — he was the one  _ doing _ it —, and the realization that he had done nothing to stop himself made Erik shiver.

_ Fear. _

In all the years he had known Charles, he never feared him, not even on their worse times when Charles had enough reasons to do to Erik exactly what he did there to those humans. He trusted Charles, always had. But now, Erik was scared of that man next to him, and Charles seemed to sense that, to pick the fear inside Erik's mind, because his head and eyes finally raised as he looked straight into Erik's eyes. Inside the empty blue eyes, there was something more, a spark that didn't shine near enough as those eyes used to shine before, like they shone just a few minutes ago.

_ Confusion. _

"You're scared." he said, his voice still weak and still a whisper, if only a bit louder now. "You wanted this. You wanted me to see this. And now you're scared…"

Erik didn't answer, his breathing heavy as he looked over to Charles eyes, seeing confusion leave to give space to that emptiness again. The anger around him never got smaller, pulsating through Erik's body as a threat even if it wasn't meant to be one, keeping him glued to his chair and to keep his eyes focused on Charles, to see if Charles would try to hurt him. He saw the moment Charles pursed his lips, his expression becoming harder as he stared at Erik there, but nothing else happened. 

He slowly started to move, moving his wheelchair around the bodies as his eyes stared at the metal doors that led to the exit, only stopping when he was right in front of them.

"Open the door." he demanded, voice cold and still deprived of any deep emotions, and Erik obeyed without batting an eye, his hand waving slightly as the doors unlocked and opened to reveal the empty hallway. Erik only noticed later the hand resting outside the door, still.  _ More than ten humans.  _ "If you want to stay there and be caught, I'm not gonna wait for you."

And Erik just watched as he left the room, catching a glimpse of his eyes as he did so.

_ Empty. _

_ Broken. _

_ Dead. _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ hellfre for more X-Men content!


End file.
